


Morning Lovins Then a Confrontation

by FairyAngel12



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAngel12/pseuds/FairyAngel12
Summary: A sequel to 'some late-night lovin'Decided to write another story with those two





	Morning Lovins Then a Confrontation

Demencia petted Evie while the girl slept. It was still early enough the rest of the Manor hadn't awoken yet, so she laid there enjoying the moment. Evie stirred as she slowly woke up, then turned over facing the hybrid, "Morning"

Demencia grinned and kissed her forehead, "Morning, sweetie"

She rubbed Evie's back, coming to her hips every so often grinning as Evie hummed and snuggled closer. She titled her head up and leaned in for a kiss. Evie moaned and returned it, and they shared a passionate kiss together. The kiss grew heated as Demencia took Evie's leg and rubbed it going up to the hip and occasionally slipping inside to stroke and tease. 

Evie arched her back and moaned into the kiss, bringing her legs further around Demencia. The hybrid smirked then rolled her over onto her front, positioning her over her lap. Evie winced but relaxed when Demencia just rubbed her thighs and rear, pinching and kneading as she did so. Evie moaned relaxing further, then gasped when Demencia slid her fingers in and began to stroke and tease her, "A-aaah-nnngh~"

"You like that, don't you, you naughty girl~" Demencia purred.

Evie arched her back into the rubbing, "Y-yes, m-ma'am- aahh~!" Demencia quickened her pace, using various motions and applying various amounts of pressure, relishing in the sounds her cute lover was making. She teased for a bit more then picked her up and repostioned her to where her rump was in the air and her head and chest against the bed. She then kneeled on the bed behind Evie and reinserted her fingers resuming the teasing.

Evie gasped at the sensation, then srarted maoning and mewling as the hybrid resumed. She moved her body in rhythm with the teasing, breaths quickening as her lover picked up the pace, "D-demi~ a-aahnn~"

Demencia smirked, "Such a naughty girl~"

Demencia gradually increased the pace until Evie couldnt take anymore and cried out as she came, her body tremored from orgasm. She only had a moment to catch her breath before she yelped then moaned as she felt a tongue go inside her. Demencia inserted her tongue as far as it would go, and began licking using a pumping motion and rubbing her sensitive sweet spot.

"Ahnnng~" Evie gasped and moaned, rocking back and forth in rhythm as Demencia continued licking and sucking. She was halfway close when Demencia pulled out. She let out a needy whine and shivered. Demencia smirked and raked her fingernails up and down the other girl's thighs, piching her bottom now and then.

She continued this for a few moments then started licking Evie's bottom, giving teasing licks to her entrance then worked her way up her back licking and nipping while using her fingers to continue teasing. Evie squirmed and bucked under the ministartions, whimpering as her moans came out quick and breathy, "D-demi~"

Demencia smirked as she slid her fingers inside and pumped her applying presssure as she did so, still licking and nipping her back and shoulders then made her way back toward the girl's bottom. She conitnued licking, nipping and sucking as she pumped Evie with her fingers at a faster pace. Evie could feel herself drawing close as her breathing quickened and heat flooded her core, "D-demencia, p-please...faster...nngghh~"

"Now, now patience my dear~" Demencia stopped and slid back under Evie and layed the girl across her lap. She inserted a finger to continue teasing, smirking when Evied arched her back and rocked her body in rhythm. She then withdrew and began patting her bottom to warm it up before she brought her hand down with a loud SLAP! Evie arched and moaned, rasing her bottom wanting more. 

Demencia delivered another swat to her other cheek and continued this pattern for twenty swats. During the spanking, Evie couldn't help but squirm and buck, needy whines and moans emitting from her lips. After the spanking, Demencia slid her hand inside and pumped her fingers at a fast pace, Evie rocking back and forth into it, until Evie trembled and cried out from ecstasy as another orgasm rocked her body. Evie panted catching her breath while Demencia petted her, "Good girl~" she purred.

Demencia petted her for a while then helped her up and took her to the bathroom so they could clean up. Once they dressed they went down to the kitchen to grab breakfast, not surprised to see Black Hat and the bear were already there. 5.0.5. was cooking breakfast while Black Hat sat and read his newspaper, "Took you two long enough to join us, where's Dr. Flug?" He grumbled eyeing them suspiciously. 

Demencia shrugged and gave her usual grin, "Probly passed out in his lab as usual~"

Evie just silently next to him at the table and waited for her breakfast. Demencia sat across from her with a shameless smirk. The eldritch rolled his eyes and went back to reading his newspaper. If the doctor wanted to starve himself, it wasn't his problem, or so he told himself. Just as he flipped a page, Dr Flug came stumbling in, glaring at the two girls when he saw them, earning a raised eyebrow from the eldritch. 

Evie slumped in her seat avoiding Flug's glaring while Demencia flicked some of her cereal at him as he sat with them, "What's up, Dr. Grumps?"

"Oh I donno, maybe it has to do with you sabotaging my sleep with your guitar again? Or maybe you two being rowdy and loud all night? You're both more vocal than you think!" Flug replied, sending a pointed, yet heated glare at Evie, who was tomato red and wanting the ground to swallow her. 

Black Hat lowers his paper and gives a knowing look to her as well, though it's laced with humor and mischief. Demencia gapes at Flug for a minute then smirks, "Well I can't help you couldn't resist listening~"

Flug sputtered, "How can anyone not hear you as loud as you two were!?"

5.0.5. makes a noise as he sets the pancakes down on the table, confused as to what they were talking about. He leaves and returns with butter and syrup and sets those down as well. Everyone piles their plates with pancakes and eat after receiving a warning glare from Black Hat to cease the conversation. Evie eats the quickest for once and quickly dismisses herself to hide in her room. Demencia finishes next and goes to comfort Evie, leaving the other three to clean up, or rather other two as Black Hat would obviously refuse to help with clean-up. Being the boss had its perks. 

Demencia eventually found Evie's room and slithered in to find Evie curled up in a ball hugging her knees and sniffling. The hybrid landed on the floor and walked over to her, "Don't listen to him hon, he's just being a buzzkill."

Not receiving a laugh as she normally did, she sighed and sat next Evie, "Sweetie, I love you, and it doesn't matter what they think. You'll always be my sweet girl."

This gets a response, even if it's muffled with tears, "P-promise?"

Demencia smiled and kissed her head, "I promise"

Evie smiled, and uncurled herself allowing Demencia to pull her into her lap and hold her. She breathed a content sigh as she leaned against her, "Thanks, Demi. I'm sorry for getting upset like that."

Demencia kissed her, "You have nothing to be sorry for, just remember you can talk to me about anything, okay?" 

Evie smiled, "Okay"

Demencia smiled then kissed her some more as she held her. Black Hat, who was standing outside in the hall, turned and walked away with a satisfied grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to say this in the first story I wrote, but if you didn't know these two stories take place after Evie has lived there for a while and her and demencia have been together a few months  
> Also, I'm sorry about Dr. Flug. He's just grumpy after being kept up all night, though I did kinda forget the explanation I had for that so...  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed! :3


End file.
